


Don't mess with the Winchesters

by wincestsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Drugs, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Bisexual Dean, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OD, Other, Overdose, Overprotective Sam, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sam, Tension, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest if you squint, badass sam, brotherly moments, didn't happen, heheheh, there's tension between Sam and Dean, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestsong/pseuds/wincestsong
Summary: After a hunt, the boys go to a bar. Things do not go as planned (when do they, ever?).Some guy drugs Dean, but Sam is there to safe the day (yet things turn worse )But no one gets away with hurting one of the brother's, do they?(This story includes violence, bad language, shitty people and brotherly moments and I'm bad at summaries.Buckle up and prepare for some hardcore overprotective badass Sam moments. )





	1. Drugged

Heya, so, the symptoms are real, I checked! Most of it is exaggerated because hey! I can do that!

Just an excuse for a new story!

(but if any of you need a friend or to talk, whatever - you can message me. I’ll answer asap).

Here ya go:

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was Friday.

A cold and windy friday and they just finished a particularly hard hunt, which meant celebrating.

They went to the nearest bar they could find. The music could be heard even outside and it was packed with all kinds of shady people.

They went straight to the bar, ordered drinks, but sat down separately, tension between them palpable. Although they still sat where they could see each other - safety first.

Dean downed the beer like it was nothing and ordered whiskey.

Two shots later someone came to sit next to him.

“Hey there. I’m Tom.” the guy introduced himself, smiling.

“Dean” the older hunter said back, eyeing the stranger up and down. He looked okay, blond hair, dark eyes, tall, looked like he was working out. Had a  _ know-it-all  _ smirk.

“Well,  _ Dean. _ Never seen you around here before. First time in this town?” 

“Yeah, uh… just passing by. You?”

“Raised and born here” the Tom guy answered proudly, then looked at the bartender: “Two more shots, Ted” he asked, and Dean could swear to god he blinked at the bartender.

“So, Dean, you staying here long?”

“No, leaving tomorrow or the day after that. Depends on how hammered I’m gonna get today” Dean laughed a little, gulping down the shot. “Two more, please” he asked, and the bartender nodded.

He chit chatted with Tom for another ten minutes when he started feeling a little bit dizzy. But not the good one-too-many-whiskeys dizzy, it felt weird.

“Hey, man, you alright?” Tom asked him, leaning in, one hand on his knee, looking directly into his eyes, but his face showing no hint of worry, just plain amusement.

“Yeah, fine” Dean grunted, shook his head and looked around. It felt a lot more crowded here, he was becoming anxious, and damn it, he came here to have a good time, not to worry about something.

He brushed his anxiety away and gulped down two more shots.

“Don’t worry, Dean-o, just relax.” Tom said, patting him on the shoulder, something in his voice sounding off.

He looked at Tom for a moment, and then past him at his brother, who was staring directly at him, looking worried. He gestured, asking if Dean was okay, and he shrugged his shoulders, breaking their eye contact. Something didn’t feel right.

“Hey Te- where’s Ted?” the guy suddenly asked, seeing how his earlier bartender was nowhere in sight.

“He’s on a break. What can i get ya?” the other bartender asked and Tom frowned a little. 

“For shots of whiskey, please” he asked and just when the guy was reaching for a bottle he shouted: “No! Not that one. That one” he pointed at a bottle under the counter, “that one”.

The guy just shrugged and poured whatever Tom asked.

This time Tom smirked and pushed the glass into Dean’s hand. “Bottoms up” he said and when the older Winchester did nothing, he pushed the drink towards his lips.

At this time Dean seriously was starting to feel off.

His legs were starting to feel numb, his arms were shaking and it felt like he was gonna pass out any minute. 

Or puke directly on the guys shoes.

Something was seriously off, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. His thoughts were scattered all over the place and he couldn’t focus. All he could see was Tom with a wide i-won grin on his face. Then he was suddenly helping him up from a chair and Dean went down like a sack of potatoes. But the guy was there, holding him up and muttering ‘don’t worry, i’ll take care of you, just relax’ and it sounded wrong, just plain  _ wrong _ .

He anxiously looked around the place, looking for Sam. And he was relieved to see his brother walking towards him, although he couldn’t make out his facial features.

Things were blurry after that.

He heard someone shouting, angry voices, someone patting him on the cheek. He wanted to respond, he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t focus, couldn’t move an inch, he lost track of what was going on and then everything faded into oblivion.

* * *

Sam has been eyeing Dean and his new friend for some time now.

The guy was shady, Sam didn’t like him at all.

Well, he usually didn’t like any people Dean hanged out with at the bars, but this one just seemed off. He just had this vibe that yelled ‘trouble’ from far, far away.

He kept pouring his brother drinks, one after the other. Dean seemed more drunk than he should have been. He can hold his liquor like no one else, but he seemed to be wobbly after a couple of shots. His brother looked anxious, even.

He even made an eye contact with him, Sam knew instantly that something wasn’t right. He asked him if he was alright and his brother shrugged.

That did not look good. Dean could be running around with his arm barely hanging on and he’d say he was fine.

It meant Dean knew something wasn’t quite right, but couldn’t put a finger on it. Yet, he was distressed enough to seek out for Sam.

It got even shadier when the guy shouted at the bartender to pour from another bottle. Then put the drink in his sibling’s hand and pushed it towards his lips.

Dean seemed completely out of it.

Sam begin to stand up just when Dean did. He went down immediately, but the guy lifted him up and started pulling him towards the exit, smiling slightly, muttering something in his ear.

Fucker probably drugged him, Sam thought and he was furious at this point. He walked straight to them and grabbed his brother from that creeps grip.

“What the hell, man?” the guy had a decency to shout at him and look angry.

“What the hell have you done to him?” Sam hissed, because Dean was a dead weight against him.

“Nothing, man, he had too much to drink. I’ll just bring him back home, let him sleep it off. It’s just down the street.”

“Yeah? And how’d you know?” Sam asked.

“Cause we live together, now get out of my way.” he tried to take Dean away from Sam and the younger Winchester was beyond pissed this time. He was immediately rushed by a possessive  _ ‘mine’  _ and almost growled at the guy.

“Stay the fuck away from him you lying piece of shit” he hit the guy square in the jaw.

“What the f-”

“You touch my brother again and i will rip your fucking head off, understood?”

“Your brot-” shit” the man said and then, to Sam’s surprise, sprinted out running. Samm would have chased him down, taught him a lesson, but his brother came first.

He knelt down to the older man and patted his cheek. “Hey, man, come on. Wake up” he asked, but he got zero response from him. 

That was never good.

Sam pushed his fingers towards his neck, trying to find a pulse. It was there, but it was slow. And his breathing seemed off.

“Fuck” he exhaled, looking around.

They walked to the bar, only ten minutes back to the motel.

He needs to take Dean to a hospital. He had no idea how much shit he was given and he wasn’t taking any chances to find out without a medical attention.

Without any further thought he pulled Dean into a fireman carry and sprinted towards their motel.

Once he was there, he ran inside to grab the keys from the car, and then dared to glance at Dean.

He looked grey.

“Fuck” he cursed again, and then proceeded to get them both into a car.

The drive there was insane, traffic was horrible. He ran every single red light, almost ran a lady with a dog over, but he had a more pressing issue than getting a speeding ticket. Dean seemed to be barely breathing.

Sam couldn’t remember how he got to the hospital, how he got Dean inside, it was a blur.

He followed them as far as they’d let him, and then stared through the window how they put all kinds of equipment on Dean’s body.

When noone was looking he pushed the door open a little bit so he could hear what was going on inside.

“-is very low, he’s unresponsive, we must get a tox screen to see what he’s overdosing on. We gotta pump his stomach, someone get an intubation kit!” the voices shouted orders one to another.

“Sir, you cannot be here” a low woman voice distracted him and Sam looked around to see a tiny nurse staring at him. “You can’t be here” she repeated. “Come on, I’ll show you where you can wait. I’ll get you some coffee and paperwork, okay, honey?” she tried to persuade him and he knew the lady was right, but he just couldn’t pull his gaze away from his sibling. “He will be just fine, they’ll do whatever it takes to get him healthy again. Come on” she pushed him slightly and Sam followed her.

After all, it was either that or being thrown out by the security.

* * *

Three hours, edging four, that’s how much it took for someone to come and talk to him.

He didn’t even wait for the doctor to come to him. Straight to business.

"Let's go so mewhere more private” doctor, whose name Sam couldn’t care less to remember, motioned to the other room.

“Just tell me how’s he doing.” Sam pushed.

“Well, your brother was in a rough shape when you brought him in. He was heavily dosed with GHB and ketamine, alcohol as well, and such a high dosage and mix of these substances caused him to overdose. These drugs are particularly dangerous by itselves, let alone mixed. Your brother suffered some of the worse symptoms. He had an extremely low BP, he also had a seizure and is still having breathing problems. We pumped his stomach and removed as many drugs as we could from his bloodstream, we are giving him medication for the rest and he seems to be stabilizing. When you see him, don’t be alarmed by the tubes. We had to intubate him, because after the seizure he stopped breathing. If he keeps improving, we will remove the tube in an hour or two. Seizure caused no further damage, so it’s safe to say it was a one time thing. His vitals are going up, the only thing concerning is he still seems to be unconscious. It’s not weird, but the sooner he wakes up, the better.” doctor went on on explaining things.

“Will there be any lasting effects?”

“He might experience nausea, drowsiness, dizziness, headaches, confusion, memory problems, tremors, a lot of people say they can’t get warm. At first there might be motor movement problems or difficulty breathing, short term amnesia, but that’s why he’ll have to stay here for some time, until we know for sure he’s safe to go home.”

“When can i see him?” Sam asked impatiently.

“Right away. Follow me.”

And Sam did, feeling anxious.

They can’t even have a good night without getting in some sort of trouble.

Winchester’s luck.

* * *

Dean looked like shit.

He was pale as a ghost, was connected to a bunch of machines, IV’s were attached to his arms, and he still had a tube down his throat, but despite all the equipment, he was alive.

Honestly, Sam was fuming.

He wanted to find that son of a bitch and peel his skin off; inch by inch. Not only he drugged Dean, but drugged him so much his system started shutting off and he stopped breathing.

Once Dean wakes up he’ll go and find that lower than life scumbag. No one messes up with one of them and walks free.

_ No one. _

* * *

Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome (and very appreciated)

new chapter will be up soon!  
(P.s. is anyone here studying psychology? or anything else, just tell me, i'm really interested)  


  
  



	2. throwing punches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains violence, some brutal scenes, you have been warned

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Apparently, it was gonna take longer than Sam had initially expected. They weaned Dean off the ventilator two hours later and put an oxygen mask instead.

Six hours after that he started stirring, briefly opening his eyes, looking like a lost puppy.

“Hey” Sam immediately was there. “Hey, Dean, you’re okay. It’s alright, can you look at me?” he asked gently, and even though Dean looked at him, his eyes were glazed over and he was shivering. “Dean, hang on, I’m gonna call a doctor” the younger Winchester muttered and pressed the button near the bed.

He waited anxiously for the nurse to call a doctor, trying to keep his brother awake.

If he was honest with himself, for a brief moment he thought his brother might not wake up at all. It was one of the possibilities he hated to think about.

“It’s good to see you awake, Dean. Now, let’s check how you’re doing, alright?” doctor approached them, walking straight to his patient once he was inside.

“Do you know where you are, Dean?” he asked, shining light into his eyes.

It took a while, but eventually he muttered something that sounded like ‘hospital’.

Doctor nodded. “Yes, that’s right. Do you know what day it is?”

Dean stared at the doctor, confusion clear in his eyes, when he turned to his brother for help.

“That’s alright, Dean, don’t stress yourself. It’s Saturday morning by now. Do you know what town you are in, what state?” he proceeded with questions.

Once again, Dean looked lost in thoughts, when he muttered questioningly: “Oklahoma?”

Doctor glanced back at the younger man,  eyebrows raised.

“We were in Oklahoma four days ago.” he answered quietly, looking concerned. “Is that normal?”

“It is, his memory problems should clear up in a couple of days. Give him some time, he just woke up.” he turned back to his patient and pinched Dean’s fingers. “Can you feel this?” he asked.

“F’el wh’t?” Dean mumbled again, his words slurred.

Sam looked at the doctor, alarmed. Not feeling his fingers must be bad. Like, being paralyzed bad.

“It’s alright, Dean, get some more sleep, alright? We’ll talk later.” he just smiled at Dean and turned to face his brother.

“It’s normal for him not to feel his fingers. It’s nothing permanent. I’m sure he’s still feeling numb and out of place, the drug isn’t completely out of his system yet. But once it does leave, Dean will be like new.”

Sam nodded, feeling relieved. He was overthinking it again. But who could blame him? Nothing like this has ever happened to him before. And he will make damn sure it never happens again.

“If that’s all, I’m gotta check other patients.” doctor said after a while, when he stopped writing in Dean’s chart.

“Yeah, sure thing. Thanks, doc.”

Once the doctor left, Sam slumped back in the chair, sighting heavily.

He and Dean - before all this happened - been fighting heavily.

Harsh words and long silences were almost an every day occurrence for some time now. But what happened today, put things in a whole new light.

A lot of things could have happened. Dean could have been molested. He could have been killed. He could have died of an overdose.

Thank god he was still sharp after the hunt and managed to see what was happening, interfere in time.

And they’re gonna have to talk, once Dean’s better. Sam couldn’t bare to face that fear, that utterly crushing terror he felt this night, the regret and guilt he would have felt if he never got a chance to apologize.

He looked at Dean and reached out to grasp his hand.

“I’m sorry, Dean. we’ll talk, once you’re better. And i know you need rest, so sleep, for now. I will be back as soon as i can, alright?” he stood up. “Be safe.”

Now that he knew Dean will be alright, it was time for some justice.

* * *

It didn’t take him long to find that piece of shit Tom Weller. 

He lived in a downside of the town, some very shady part of the town, in a shitty basement, of all things. 

Sam didn’t even bother with picking a lock. He kicked the door in, gun in hand.

The guy was on the couch, in front of the TV. Piles of garbage, empty bottles, papers, boxes and stuff were lying on the floor and the table - whole place was filthy.

“Who the fuck ar- oh shit” the guy started saying, but then recognized Sam.

“Oh, so you remember me, huh?” Sam kicked some stuff aside to get closer to the guy. “So what, you think it’s alright to drug people and then take them where? Here? And then fuck them without their consent?”

The guy had enough guts to laugh.

“Hey, man, it’s how i roll. Besides, that guy was a great piece of ass, but yo-” he didn’t have time to finish, when Sam hit him right in the face, sending him to the floor.

“That’s my brother you’re talking about, you fucking piece of shit” he seethed, kicking the guy in the ribs. He wanted to tear him to pieces.

“Chill the fuck down, man, i just wanted to have some fun!” man tried to defend himself, but it pissed the younger Winchester even more.

Wrong thing to say.

Sam grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him upright. “Some fun, huh? Are you having fun now, Tommy?” he asked and punched him in the stomach. “Cause i am.” then dropped the guy onto the floor. “Because of that shit you gave him, he almost died. Do you have any idea what I’m gonna do to you for what you did?”

“I-I it wasn’t me!” the guy screeched, when he saw how serious Sam was. “The bartender, Ted! He gave him the drugs!”

“I will deal with him later. Besides, you knew all about it. That was your scheme, right?” Sam stepped closer, pulling out his gun again. The guy froze. “My guess is, you’ve been doing this for a while. God knows how many people got hurt because of you. But tonight you messed with the wrong kind of people, buddy.“ He stepped closer. “We don’t forget, we don’t forgive.”

“I’m sorry, alright!” the guy almost sobbed.

“It’s a little too late for that. You shoulda thought about the consequences before you attempted to rape by brother. And that is something I’m not willing to forgive.” now Sam was standing over the guy, clicking the safety off. “I should fucking kill you. But I’m gonna do this world a favor and get rid of at least one rapist.”

Without a warning, he aimed and shot directly at the guys groin.

Blood curdling scream rang through the air.

“If you’ll tell anyone about this, I will personally take you apart, piece by piece” he spit out a warning and turned around.

Sam stepped out of the door without looking back.

* * *

 

Next, he went on to find the bartender, Ted.

It was much easier than finding Tom.

He didn’t kill the guy, but left him sobbing on the floor.

Kicked the shit out of him, broke his fingers, and threatened to come back if he breathes a word about him to anyone or drugs another person, ever.

Then, Sam went to the motel to wash off.

He needs to go back to the hospital.

After all, he got what he wanted.

No one touches Dean and walks free.

* * *

 

Dean woke up again later that day.

He was groggy, his head was hurting and his memories felt foggy.

He felt like shit.

And he was in a hospital bed.

What the hell happened?

“Dean” someone breathed his name and he turned to see his brother looming over him. “Hey” he smiled, looking genuinely happy to see him awake.

“Hey” he answered, his answer muffled by something on his face.

An oxygen mask?

He glanced at Sam, confused.

“It’s alright, your breathing was seriously messed up, Dean. Leave it on. I’m sure they’ll change it to nasal cannula later today.”

“What happened?” the older hunter proceeded to ask, because for the life of him, he couldn’t remember anything. 

With his question, Sam’s face darkened. This is how Dean knew something wasn’t right.

“Sam?” he asked again, feeling himself becoming anxious. Of course, his heart monitor immediately spiked up.

“Calm down, Dean.” he said quietly. “Do you remember us going into a bar?”

The older man shook his head. He had no memory of any bar. Not yet anyway.

“That’s okay, doctor said your memories will be back in a couple of days. Well, we went to a bar to celebrate. You sat down at a bar, i went to sit at a table.” Sam shifted uncomfortably. “Some guy, Tom approached you. You talked for a while, he bought you drinks. Something was off about him, so i was watching you two.”

“Fucking creep, Sam. you need a hobby.” Dean laughed, but Sam only Smiled a little. “Alright, what happened next?”

“Like i said, something was off. Once you looked at me, you were clearly getting worried yourself. Something wasn’t right. Couple of minutes passed, you stood up and went down immediately. Tom picked you up and started walking towards the back exit with you. So i followed.” Sam was getting pissed by even remembering it. “I asked what the hell he was doing. He had a decency to lie and say you were drunk and he was taking you home, apparently, you live together. So i punched him in his fucking face. He ran for his life before i could do anything else. You needed help. That piece of shit drugged you.”

Dean was staring at Sam in awe, and, to Sam’s surprise, shame.

“Shit, I’m sorry” he started to apologize. “I didn’t want you to-”

“Stop it right there” the younger man interrupted. “This was not your fucking fault. He was a sick piece of shit, the bartender and he was pulling off this scheme for some time now. None of this was your fault.” Sam shook his head.

Dean stared at him for a while, then asked: “Wait, what do you mean, was? Sam, did you-?”

“I didn’t kill the guy, alright.” he shook his head. “He deserved it, after everything that he’s done, but i left him alive.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sam, what did you do?’ Dean’s heart rate was picking up speed.

“Taught him a lesson. He’s not gonna drug or rape people anymore, that’s for sure. Neither will the bartender.”

The older hunter was staring at his brother in shock. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, but he needed to know.

“What did you do to them, Sammy?” he asked again.

It took a minute for the younger Winchester to answer. “I beat the shit out of him.” he said, and Dean waited for him to continue, because that clearly wasn’t all of the story. “Then i shot his dick off”.

“You- you what?” Dean gasped, not expecting this answer.

Sam finally looked him in the eye, his eyes teary, but fierce. “I shot his fucking dick off, Dean, and i don’t regret a single thing. You didn’t hear him. He wasn’t even remotely sorry for what he was gonna do to you, he was gonna do it again. I did everyone a favor. That’s what he gets for messing with my older brother.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’, Dean. You almost fucking died, alright? They dosed you up with GHB and ketamine so much, you overdosed. When i got you here, you were unconscious, you were barely breathing. Then you had a fucking seizure and stopped breathing at all.” Sam was letting it all out, and despite being angry, he couldn’t stop tears from rolling down his face, he had so much grief in him. “They had to intubate you, i thought you weren’t gonna pull through at all. So don’t you fucking dare to give me that ‘you shouldn’t have done it’ speech, when you would have done the exact same thing.”

Dean was left speechless.

He had no idea it was that bad.

“Yeah, okay, Sammy, I’m sorry” he muttered, moving his hand slightly. Sam, without even noticing, was squeezing his arm the whole time. “It’s okay, I’ll be okay.” he tried to reassure his little brother, who seemed to be on a brink from all that has happened.

And if he was honest with himself, if he was in Sam’s shoes, he would had tore that bastard to pieces. 

“Hey, Sam?” he asked again, feeling tired all of a sudden.

“Yeah?” the younger man answered quietly.

“I’m gonna need my hand back some time” he smiled a little, seeing how Sam only now realized what he was doing.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, just… go get some rest. You look worse than i feel.”

Sam still looked tense and on alert.

“Come on, nobody’s gonna hurt me or you here. You saved the day. It’s time you loosen up a little. I’m okay, you’re okay. Get some shut eye.” he tried to get through his brother, who was overly protective of him now, and probably will be in a while.

“Sammy-” he started again, but Sam nodded.

“Okay, okay. I will if you will.”

“What are we? Five?”

“Might as well be”

“Shut up, i’m tired. We’ll talk again when you get me out of here and get me some real food and bee- coffee” he corrected himself, not wanting to think what happened the last time he had any kind of liquor. 

“You’re needy” Sam whined, not hiding his smile.

“I think I’m entitled, I almost died” Dean smirked.

“Not funny” Sam frowned.

“It is a little funny”

“I think i liked you more when you were unconscious”

“Shut the fuck up”

* * *

Please, leave a comment! And your possible paranormal experience!

Epilogue coming next


End file.
